Vampire's wife
by levy fai
Summary: Tina is now married to the king of vampires now she has to save all the night creatures. rate T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

Unknown pov

Darkness, the only thing that I see. My heart the only thing I hear after the pants of my breath. My mucles ache, so does my head, I feel the wet stain of blood comming from the wound on my shoulder. I feel my voice is gone,tears find the way from my eyes. I called out in a despreate hope that someone would hear me.

"Help." Then I fell and couldn't get up,then I heard a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Need help my подсолнечник?" (Sunflower) asked a voice.

My eyes were strugling to open, I tried to speek but blood came out of my mouth. I felt myself being lifted up, then felt a sting on my wrist and then a lips on mine, then I was drinking somthing that tasted like a strong meed.

"cosa?" (What) was the word I strugled to stay awake.

"не волнуйтесь, мой подсолнечника Я спас твою жизнь моей жены." (don't worry my sunflower I saved your life my wife.)

"Please, clam down mom, I can't understand if you start speaking finish so fast." stated a voice on the line.

"Rauhoitu, rauhoitu olen saamassa sydänkohtauksen ja kertoa minulle rauhoittua." (Calm down, calm down I'm about to have a heart attack and you tell me to calm down. ) stated a man with snow color hair holding a phone to his ear.

"Mamma, snälla jag kommer dit så fort jag kan ... är pappa och de andra det? (mom,please I'll be there as soon as I can...is dad and the others there?)

"No, they left to search I'm worried..."

"Maybe I should come now..."

"NO, wait until someone comes back and have them come with you."

"Mom..."

"Belle, I will be fine, I'm married to the head of the Nordic clan."

"Not the point..."

"Speaking of the devil, here's your Dad, bye Bella."

"Mom wait..." but the line was cut off.

"Tino, who w's th't?" stated a gruff voice.

The snow blond looked to man, the said man was about 6'1 sturdy built. His golden hair was cut short and his blue eyes were underneath glasses. He was shirtless and wore blue jeans, his eyes looking into Tino's purple.

"Berward, that was Bella, she called saying that she would be here when she could."

The blond nodded, and sighed taking in his wife's apperance. He pulled Tino in his arms, and started to kiss his hair.

"Ber, I'm worried about her, I should of went with her last night..."

"'hen y'u m'ght 'f g'ne m'ssing too."

"Ber..."

"W'll f'nd h'r d'nt w'rry."

"Mom, oh knulla." stated Bella as she hung up the phone.

Bella was a woman of 25 with snow blond hair and blue eyes underneath glasses. She wore blue jeans and a dark sweater to keep out the cold. She sighed as she looked out to the garden. Her eyes looking watchfully over the two children that played there.

One dressed in blue jeans and a Captian America t-shirt was chasing, the child that also wore blue jeans but was wearing a shirt with a maple leaf on it. The chasing lad had wheat color hair with a cowick stick out of it. His brother had lighter color hair and had a curl comming out of it.

She had a smile on her face as she watched them, she sighed and grabbed the sandwichs that she had made. She then opened the window and called to the two boys.

"Alfred, Mathew time for lunch."

"Comming mom." stated the cowick twin.

"Not too fast Alfred."

The two came in and sat down by the table, and both waited for their food. When they got it Alfred started eating, while Mathew looked at his mother and asked.

"What's the matter mom?"

"Well mormor called..."

"About what Love?" Bella and the twins turned around to see a man with hay color hair and green eyes dressed in a green pullover and tan color slacks.

"Dad." stated the two boys as they went to tackle the englishman.

"Boys why don't you finish your lunch, I need to talk to your Dad." stated Bella.

"Why?" asked Alfred.

"Because your mother said so." stated the englishman.

When the two boys were back in the kitchen Bella took the man's hand and lead him toward the study. When she shut the door she muttered a listing spell that would let her hear the boys but wouldn't let their sons hear them. She turned around was met with lips on hers.

Bella sighed, and the man stoped kissing her, and then lead her to couch and sat beside her.

"Athur, somthing has happened."

"What happened?"

"Tina's missing."

"Bloody..how did it happen?"

"She went on a run by herself, mom called and I could tell that he's worried sick. Athur I know that Alistor..."

"I'll tell him, besides we both now when we got married that their would be times likes this."

"Are you sure that it would be alright to have him watch the twins?" Bella asked.

"Between him and that frenchman..."

"I'm sure that he complains about me."

"No, if anything both of them like you, which I don't like it."

"Athur Kirkland I do belive that you've become more wolf than you want to admit."

"And you my dear have become more wizard."

"I have a great teacher..." stated Bella who leaned closer to the englishman.

"MOM, DAD QUICK KISSING WERE DONE." shouted Alfred.

"That boy..." stated Athur.

"Personaly, I think that boy is more Kirkland then Oxenstierna." stated Bella who got up.

"And I supose that Mathew is more Oxenstierna?" stated Athur.

"Yes, but he did get your kind personality." stated Bella who opened the door.

"Boys, you're going to your Uncle Alistors for a few days." stated Arthur.

"Yea, Uncle Alistor, and Uncle Franics." called Alfred, and started to go to his room and start to pack while Mathew stood there looking as parents.

"Mom, dad...is there...somthing...wrong?" asked Mathew as held on his teddy bear.

"Mathew, mommy needs to go help mormor and Farfar, and Dad is helping me."

"I...could...help.."

"I know, but I need you stay and protect your brother, and no runing without Uncle Alistor, and be careful."

"Yes, mom and you dad stay safe." the boy said as he went up to pack up.

"Defently more Oxenstierna." stated Athur.

"Hum, and why does that give you the frown?"  
"Because I know that I'll have to beat suiters." Bella started to laugh, which caused Arthur to blush in embrasement.

"You don't now how much you sound like Far when you said that."

"Oh, come off it lets get the kids and get going alirght."

"Okay my englishman, lets get the kids ready."

?pov

"Awake my little подсолнечник." called a voice, and I opened my eyes.

I opened my eyes to look into a deep purple set, and then felt arms around my waist. I looked down to see that I had a wedding dress on. I felt my skin turn cold when I looked at my wrist, their were two punctor marks on it.

"You're hungry da?" stated the man behind me.

"Yes." I replied wondering why I was so calm when I had a vampire holding me.

"Then you need food, Ravis bring us food." I then heard a shaking voice said yes and then the door opened, and two figures came into the room.

They were tied up and were shaking, I felt a craving comming on and then heard the voice of the vamp call out to the two.

"Come here." both of walked, I could tell that they were struggling but they obeyed the command.

One of the sat beside while the other went to the man behind me. I didn't know what came over me but I bit one of them and drank them dry and two bodies fell to the ground. I felt my heart dropped I had killed a man.

"Feel better my подсолнечник?" the man asked.

"Why."

"What do you mean..."

"Why did you turn me, why would you do that don't you know who I am?"

"Of course my little подсолнечник, your Tina the second child of Berward Oxenstierna, the pack leader of the Nordics, and my mate."

"What, do you mean...who are you?"

"I'm Ivan Braginski the king of vampires."

I felt light headed then the world got dark but then I could still heard the voice of the king saying to me.

"Rest my love, soon you'll be introduce to the other night creatures, as my queen."

All I thought to myself was, Bella and äiti are going to kill me.

end of chapter.

Word key

"Tino,who w's th't?" = Tino who was that?


	2. Chapter 2

Tino was making some soup when he heard the knock on the door. He sighed and walked over and smiled when he saw his eldest child and her husband. Bella went and pulled her mother in a hug. Tino held his daughter tight and caught her sent, the smell of woods and engilsh tea, which had become more of her sent now.

"Äiti, olen täällä nyt ei hätää löydämme Tina voimme jauhetaan häntä seuraavan 100 vuoden aikana." (Mom, I'm here now don't worry we'll find Tina then we can ground her for next 100 years.) Bella said in Finnish, which was hard for her.

"Bella, Arthur kittios for commning...where are the boys?" Tino said as he released the woman.

Before Bella could answer a voice shouted into the air, and Tino felt himself get tackled by a young boy.

"Mormor, how's it going?" asked Alfred as he hugged his grandmother.

"How are you my little sankari (Hero) and where's my little jääkarhu (polar bear)?" asked the man.

"Hei isoäiti."(Hello grandmother) said Mathew who walked to get his hug.

"You've been teaching him Finnish?" Tino asked.

"Well, I was going to teach him Swedish, but he also wanted to learn Finnish so I'm trying very hard to teach him." stated Bella as she went over to the couch in the living room.

"Hum, well if you need a teacher for him, I wouldn't mind taking care of my grandchildren..."

"Thanks Tino, we'll think about it." stated Arthur who went to sit beside his wife.

"I'll make some tea and how about some hot chocolate?" Tino looked at the two children, whose faces lifted up when he mentioned hot chocolate.

"I'll help you äiti." stated Bella who got up.

"Can I help?" both Bella and Tino smiled at Mathew and nodded.

"What about me?" asked Alfred.

"Uh, why don't you stay with Daddy for a little bit." stated Bella, her son had to her worry got his father's way of cooking.

"Hum, okay but if anything happens I'll be there in three seconds."

X

Tina's pov

I'm walking around this house, no our house. I'm married now...mated to Ivan, King of vampires and also the sworn enemy of all were clans. I wonder what would happen if my family found out...

I shook my head, I didn't even want to think about it, and then I took a look at my surroundings. Oh great I'm lost, I started to call out but stop myself, I'm a Nordic we don't call for help. I found a door and started to open it when I felt a knife on my neck.

"What are you doing in big brother's house, dog." I looked to see a pale haired blond with lavender eyes.

I felt the fear come, this was Natalia, the one person who could stand up to my sister. I even saw the two of them fight, it was so bloody that I was afraid that sister would die. Luckly both uncle Matthais and Papa came to help Bella, she was stuck in the hospital, but I also heard that Natalia had to sleep for a couple months my sister had almost killed her.

"I'll ask again what are..."

"NATALIA." She lowered the knife when Ivan said her name.

He pushed her away from me and checked me over, I didn't know if I should feel happy or worried about him doing that. Seeing that I was alright he looked at his sister, and said.

"Natalia, you're never to touch my mate like that again."

"What, you mean you chose a dog over a pure blood vampire, brother..."

"I'm the king, and I'll do as I wish."

"Do you know that the dogs will come looking for her, they might kill you."

"I'm stronger than that Natalia, and besides I already know that their looking for her."

I stared at him, so the pack was looking for me. I felt myself smile, I could picture uncle Matthais and Papa trying to get along so they could find me,and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"What's so funny?" I looked up to see that Natalia was gone leaving me and Ivan alone.

"Just thinking how my uncle and father would work togather, their not very kind to one another."

"KolKolKol." he said I then noticed that he was laughing.

"Lets get somthing to eat da?" he said as he took my hand, and thought in the back of my mind, I'm going to the wife of a vampire.

X

"Hey Tino the men are back." called a loud voice as two males entered the kitchen.

"Uncle Matthais." Yelled Alfred as he bounded out of the living room to greet the blond dane.

Matthais was knocked down and smiled at the boy and lifted him up. He through to the ground by a mad Bella who caught Alfred who she then put him on the floor and glared daggers at the dane.

"Ouch, that hurt Belle." stated the dane.

"Good, Alfred what have your father and myself told you about runing up to people?"

"Not to do it."

"Good boy, now go sit down we'll be there in a few minutes, Mathew go with him and tell your father to come here."

The two boys left and Arthur came in and greeted both Matthias and Berward. Both men nodded to him and then he went over to his wife,and Berward went to Tino while Matthais leaned on the counter.

"Did you guys find anything?" asked Tino.

"We did catch her sent but...we also caught the sent of a vamp." Stated Matthais.

"Natalia?" asked Bella who started to growl.

"Sorry søster, it looks like your rival wasn't the one that took your sister."

"Then who?"

"We know the sent for a while, or you should to Belle even Tino we met the guy during the meeting."

"Bloody Hell, you mean..." stated Arthur who also went to the meetings for the night creatures.

"Yep, the King of vampires, Ivan has Tina."

X

"What are we waiting for we should attack." called a voice.

"Quite we'll wait until the time is right, you want get your revenge then wait a little longer." stated a second voice.

"You better be right."

"Trust me my friend by the next moon all the night creatures and magical creatures will be dead or in our power."

end of chapter


	3. Chapter 3

"Paska, Aion vaakalaudalla että veri tikkari, ja sitten menee polttaa hänet elävältä ja sitten antaa hänelle rajat ja hänet kuljettaa sitä koko elinaikansa." (shit, I'm going to stake that blood sucker, and then going to burn him alive and then give him a cross and have him carry it all his days.) stated Tino. This cause both Matthais and Arthur the shivers while both Berward and Bella nodded with the Finnish man.

Then the quite was broken by Mathew's voice, making both Arthur and Bella run into the living room. Bella was faster than her husband, she saw that the door was wide open, and aslo saw her son looking at a strange wolf. Bella leaped and started to change, into a white golden wolf her fangs bared into a growl and stood infront of her boy. A another wolf came after Bella this one was golden color with two thick patches above its eyes. He was also growling, and got close to her and ready to leap at the unknown wolf.

Alfred was shaking, he told his brother that he was going to go outside while Mathew tried to stop him but he didn't listen. He didn't even get off the porch when this new wolf came up to him. It seemed to be a little older than himself, but why was mom and dad were acting like he was trouble. He wanted to see why but a hand held him back, and he looked back.

His FarFar was holding him back while his Mormor was holding Mathew who was shaking also. He also heard growling comming from his uncle who was right beside his Farfar. Alfred was led to his brother and Mormor and waited while the two men stood at the door way waiting for somthing.

Then out of the bushes came another wolf this one was pure white with a scar on his left eye. Red eyes stared at Bella and Arthur, and he barked at them. This was enought for Arthur to attack him. While Bella sat down in the dirt as did the younger wolf, and they watched the two for a few mintues. Then both Bella and the younger wolf changed back into human form.

The younger wolf was replaced with a boy of 10 with blond hair and serious blue eyes waring blue jeans and a white shirt. He looked at Bella and said.

"Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber wir hatten zu kommen." (sorry to bother you, but we had to come.)

"It's alright your Ludwig right?" asked Bella as she looked the kid over.

"Ja, and your Mrs. Kirkland right?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes, but call me Bella, where did you learn you manners because last time I checked Gil didn't have any."

This caused the white wolf to stop his attack and fall down, he looked at Bella and whined. While Arthur gave a wolf smile, which was not unoticed by white and started attacking him.

"ENOUGH, YOUR ACTING LIKE CHILDREN, OR DO YOU WANT A REPEAT OF WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME YOU TWO FOUGHT LIKE THIS."

Both wolves stop and transformed back into humans. Arthur went over to Bella while the other man went over to Ludwig. The man seemed to be the same age as Arthur and had pale skin and stock white hair with red eyes. He wore holey blue jeans and a white shirt with a leather jacket, he looked at Bella and said.

"Arthur still tied to your little Frau?" asked the man.

"At least I have one, what do you have to say for yourself."

"Mom, Dad is it alright to come out..." Mathew asked as he came over to his parents and when he saw the man he went over to his mom.

"Und wer dieser kleine Engel, was ist Ihr Name wenig?"( And who's this little angel, what's your name little one?)

"His name is Mathew, he's our son." stated Arthur who looked at the man.

"Well hello there..." He was cut off when Berward stood in front of him and gave him a gaze that would break any man.

"And who's this?" Gilbert asked.

"Gilbert, meet my farsa Berward Oxenstierna, head of the of Nordic pack."

"Oh, now I see where your gaze came from." Gil replied as he gave a scared chuckle.

"We're not in a mood for you Gilbert, we have more pressing matters had hand."

"My dear Arthur, do you mean about the new queen of Vampires?"

"What?"

"What's that matter, where have you been the last few hours, the vamps called for a night meeting, to show off the new queen."

"Do you know anything, about what the queen looks like?" asked Bella.

"How should I know all I was ordered to do is to find the Kirlands and tell them."

"ei, ei, älä anna olla kuka mielestäni on."(no, no, please don't let be who I think it is.) Tino whispered, as he walked over to the door.

"Uh what's the matter with him?"

"My sister was taken a few hours ago, by Ivan..."

"And now the vamps want to show there new queen..." Arthur stated.

"Oh my Gott, your Schwester is the queen of the vamps."

X

"Aina Minä pelkään pidän pääni pystyssä ja pilli Onnistunut Joten kukaan ei epäillä pelkään."(Whenever I feel afraid I hold my head erect And whistle a happy tune So no one will suspect I'm afraid.) I san to myself.

"Vaikka vilunväristykset kenkäni lyön huolimaton aiheuttaa ja pilli Onnistunut Ja kukaan ei koskaan tiedä pelkään." (While shivering in my shoes I strike a careless pose And whistle a happy tune And no one ever knows I'm afraid. ) I started to whistle also hopeing that I wouldn't make a fool of myself.

"Tuloksena petoksen on hyvin outoa kertoa Sillä minä huijata ihmisiä pelkään huijata itseäni samoin!" (The result of this deception Is very strange to tell For when I fool the people I fear I fool myself as well!)

"Olen pilli Onnistunut Ja Ev'ry kerta onnen vireessä vakuuttaa minulle, että en pelkää." (I whistle a happy tune And ev'ry single time The happiness in the tune Convinces me that I'm not afraid)

"Kuvitella olevansa rohkea Ja temppu vie pitkä olla niin rohkea kuin teet uskot." (Make believe you're brave And the trick will take you far. You may be as brave As you make believe you are.)

"Вы можете быть как храбрый,Как делают вид, что вы." (You may be as brave

As you make believe you are.) I looked to see that Ivan had come.

"You know that song?" I asked.

"Yes my little sunflower, why were you singing it?"

"Because I thought it would help me..."

"Not to be afraid of me?"  
"Nej, not to be afraid of the other creatures..."

"You have met the other creatures before da?"

"Yes, but that was with my family...Oh dear their going to be there...Ivan are you sure that you don't want to wait a little while?"

"Why?"

"Because...I really don't want the vision of Uncle Matthais swinging his axe and chopping your head off, or having my mom and sister kill you, or having my brother-in-law curse you, or my father declare war on vampires, or..." He stop my rambling with a kiss on my lips.

"Don't worry my Sunflower, I can handle your family."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I whispered to myself.

X

"Okay, so we know about the meeting on problem we have is what to do with the pups." stated Gilbert.  
"Hey, I'm a hero I need to go..."

"Alfred hush, your too young, and you need to stay here and protect your brother." stated Bella who was now holding Mathew.

"Well we can't leave them by themselves." stated Tino as he watched Alfred pout.

"Then one of us has to stay here." stated Arthur.

"I'll do it." Bella said, all men looked at her.

"What I'm the only normal female here, and besides mom needs to get out once in a while."

"Are you sure love, it's not just the boys this time... "

"Hey, are you saying that Vest will be a problem?"

"Well he was raised by you..."

"Enough, all of you just go, I'll deal with the children."

So with that a tawny brown wolf, and two golden wolves were added to white and gold wolves. They each nuzzled the boys and Bella and went running, Bella sighed and looked at the three boys.

"Okay time for a bath then bed."

-After bath-

All three boys were dressed and ready for bed. Bella had tucked them into one of the guest beds where all three could sleep togather comfortably. She was about to leave when Mathew's quite voice asked.

"Can you sing us a song mom?"

"Alright, but just one, Ludwig will it be alirght if I sing in it swedish?"

"Ja, dank for asking." the young boy replied, and Bella smiled and started to sing in her alto voice.

"När du går genom livet ser du Det finns så mycket att vi Förstår inte Och det enda vi vet är saker och ting inte alltid går som vi planerat."(As you go through life you'll see There is so much that we Don't understand And the only thing we know Is things don't always go The way we planned)

"Men du kommer att se varje dag som vi aldrig kommer att vända sig bort när det verkar alla dina drömmar kommer ångra Vi kommer att stå vid din sida Fylld med hopp och fylld med stolthet Vi är mer än vi är Vi är en." (But you'll see every day That we'll never turn away When it seems all your dreams come undone We will stand by your side Filled with hope and filled with pride We are more than we are We are one.)

" Även de som är borta är med oss när vi går på Resan har bara börjat Tårar av smärta Tårar av glädje En sak ingenting kan förstöra är vår stolthet, djupt inne Vi är en." (Even those who are gone Are with us as we go on Your journey has only begun Tears of pain Tears of joy One thing nothing can destroy Is our pride, deep inside We are one.)

"Vi är en, du och jag Vi är som jorden och himlen  
En familj under solen All visdom för att leda Allt det mod som du behöver hittar du när du ser  
Vi är en" (We are one, you and I We are like the earth and sky One family under the sun All the wisdom to lead All the courage that you'll need You will find when you see We are one.)

Bella stopped, and saw that both Mathew, Alfred and Ludwig were on the boardline of sleep, Bella smiled and started to leave until Alfred told her.

"One more song Mom please." Bella sighed.

"Which one Alfred?"  
"The phoney King one?" Bella couldn't help but snicker at this, even though his father was British, the boy simply wanted the song. It was really funny that he would always ask for it even if her dad tucked him in.

"Okay, but then it's off to bed for all three of you."

"Mom, can you sing it in english..."

"Yes Alfred."

"Oh, the world will sing of an English King A thousand years from now And not because he passed some laws Or had that lofty brow While bonny good King Richard leads The great crusade he's on We'll all have to slave away For that good-for-nothin' John."

"Incredible as he is inept Whenever the history books are kept They'll call him the phony king of England A pox on that phony king of England!"

"He sits alone on the giant throne Pretendin' he's the king A little tyke who's rather like  
A puppet on a string. And he throws an angry tantrum If he cannot have his way."  
"And then he calls for Mom while he's suckin' his thumb You see, he doesn't want to play."  
"Too late to be known as John the First He's sure to be known as John the Worst  
A pox on that phony king of England!"

"While he taxes us to pieces And he robs us of our bread  
King Richard's crown keeps slippin' down Around that pointed head."  
"Ah! But while there is a merry man In Robin's wily pack We'll find a way to make him pay. And steal our money back."

"A minute before he knows we're there Ol' Rob'll snatch his underwear."

"The breezy and uneasy king of England, The snivellin', grovellin' Measly, weaselly  
Blabberin', jabberin' Gibberin', jabberin' Plunderin' plottin' Wheelin', dealin' Prince John, that phony king of England." and with that Bella stopped and heard three sleeping children.

Bella then went up and closed the window of the room but not before whispering in Swedish.

"små vänner att dansa på natten. Kom gärna och skydda barnen ikväll. Låt din dans vara deras drömmar, och använd din makt för att skydda dem från många saker." (little friends that dance at night. Please come and protect the children tonight. Let your dancing be their dreams, and use your power to protect them from many things. )

"Tills soluppgången har påbörjats och mamman månen är borta, med en önskan om en mor skydda sina barn från den mörka gränsen. Detta en ödmjuk förfrågan från en fru och mamma som vill ha det bästa." (Until the sunrise has begun and the mother moon is gone, with the wish of a mother protect her children from the dark border. This a humble request from a wife and mother who wants the best.)

She then went to the door and whispered in Finnish.

"Ovi sulkeutuu ja pitää pois, pitäkää lapsille turvallinen kaikkialla." (Door which closes and keeps out, please keep the children safe throughout.) and then she closed the door and headed towards her room and then whispered mostly to herself.

"Please, let them be safe all of them." she said, she then went to her empty room and laid down for sleep.

X

I was sitting down beside Ivan when the Nordic pack came minus Bella and pups. I felt myself shake when the growls came from my parents. I looked Ivan who looking at my papa, and then I saw that they had changed into human form, I didn't even asked I went over to my mom.

"äiti, äiti, minä kaipasin sinua, missä on Bella, olen pahoillani." (mom, mom, I missed you, where is Bella, I'm sorry.)

"Minun pieni tyttö, Bella on lasten kanssa, ja oletko kunnossa?" (My little girl, Bella's with the children, and are you alright?)

"I'm a vampire now... "

"Yes, and I'm going to fix this I promise."

"What's their to fix, she's perfect da?" we both turned to see that Ivan had come over to us.

Then I heard a growl, and saw that both Arthur and Matthais were infront of us while Papa came over to the two of us. He hugged me, but I could tell that he didn't like the sent I had now, mom felt uncomfortable too. I felt thier lips kiss my forhead and cheeks making sure that I was alright.

"Mom, Papa, I'm sorry...so sorry...but Ivan saved my life."

"Da, now lets sit down the others are here." Ivan said as he took my hand, and I didn't miss the growl that came from both my parents.

X

The house was quite, but a darkness had come to the garden, the fairies that lived thier were worried. The leader told one of the fastest flyers to go and find the husband of woman who called them. The other fairies,went to the window of the room of children, they used thier power to keep the darkness from comming in.

When the front door was kicked in, Bella woke up and ran down stairs. She saw glow of the protection spell held. She then turned to the stairs, and turned into a wolf and readied to fight what ever came.

X

I looked around at who was here at the meeting: Hao the king of dragons and his son Kuku, Toni and Lovi Pack leader and mate of the southern pack, Alistor wizard and Francis a merman, Lukas a mage and his brother Emil, Natalia, and the pack.

"Welcome guests you came far to meet my wife and queen."

"Yes, please tell us who it is already aru." stated Hao.

"Meet my wife, Tina daughter of the nordic pack."

I heard gasps from the people and heard growls, mostly from my pack and Toni. Lovi, and Bella are friends and Toni thought of us as sisters. He looked into my eyes looking for tears, and found none but was getting ready to speak when both Alistor and Arthur both stood up and looked between them.

"Oi, are you sure?" asked Arthur.

"Arthur I don't think he would lie." stated Alistor in a Scottish tone.

"Then we need to leave."

"What are you talking about aru?"

"It seems that while were here, someone is Bloody attacking the Nordic house where my wife, sons and Ludwig are." Arthur said as he tried to control his temper.

"We're leaving now, so you can either follow us or not."

I stood up so did Ivan, and I looked at him and he nodded and told everyone.

"This meeting is over, I need to leave for a family affair, lets go da?"

I nodded, and prayed that my sister and her children were safe.

end of chapter

the songs: Whistle a Happy Tune from the king and I

We are One from the Lion king 2

Good for nothing John from Robin hood


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred was a few things a light sleeper he was not, but Mathew was and it seemed that Ludwig was too. They both jumped out of the bed when they heard the growling and sound of fighting. The headed toward the door when they were stopped by a unknown force atleast to Ludwig. Mathew on the other hand started to speak in Swedish.

" Låt oss ut, jag måste hjälpa min mamma, vänligen små vänner, släpper förtrollningen som vävda för att skydda oss, bryta det så ett barn kan hjälpa en mamma."(Let us out, I need to help my mom, please little friends, release the spell that woven to protect us, break it so a child can help a mother.)

Ludwig just stared him, then there was a whine and Mathew ran out the door, and so did Ludwig both of changed. Ludwig who had golden color and Mathew a almost white coat. They stopped when they saw a figure laying down, and the backed door opened.

Mathew stopped and looked at body, his wine was high and which woke up his brother who came down stairs. He also changed into a golden pup, a little lighter than Ludwig. He came over to his mother, and brother he started to wine too and started licking the wounds.

Bella opened her eyes, and saw that three pups, she tried to get up. she couldn't, he left back leg was hurt, she started to licking her pups and also Ludwig. The twins went closer to their mother while Ludwig allowed Bella to lick his nose.

"BELLA, KIDS, ANSWER ME." yelled the voice that Mathew and Alfred knew. They howled and heard foot steps comming to them.

"Bloody.."

"mein Gott."

"damnaigh."(Damn)

"hys, Bella teki tämän ..." (Hush, Bella who did this...)

"Dad, Mom's hurt can't you help her?" asked Alfred.

"Alfred..."

"You gotta your her hero dad."

"Alfred, Mathew, Ludwig, go with Uncle Matthais and Gilbert." stated Arthur.

"You too Tomato baster and that goes for not family too." stated Lovi who with Tino went to the wolf's side.

The others left, Tina also went because of the blood. Ivan had to carry her out and sheild her eyes from the sight.

"Bella can you change back love?" Arthur asked.

A painful howl was replaced with a yell as the girl changed back, and the others saw the wounds. Her left leg was broken, cuts were all over her body. Her arms and shoulders were littered with scars. A cut on her forehead was bleeding, it was a good thing that the vamps were in the other room.

"Wow, Ragaza I'm impressed, you gotten more wounds then the time you fought Natalia." stated Lovi who was gently looking at her wrist looking for damage.

"Loviano, this isn't the time." stated Tino who was doing the same thing on Bella's right side.

"Are the kids okay." Bella asked through a quick breath.

"Yes, my dear their fine." stated Arthur who was genlty taking Bella's leg.

"Arthur, please be careful." Bella wimpered, and Athur reached up and kissed her lips and as he did the bone was pushed back in place.

"Fan, du engelska djävulen, vad i hela världen är vettigt för dig att kyssa mig och driva min benet tillbaka i uttaget?" (Damn it, you english devil, what in the world makes sense for you to kiss me and push my leg back into the socket?)

"I love you too dear." stated Arthur, and kissed her again.

"Jag tar tillbaka det, du är inte en djävul din ängel, dina kyssar himlen skickas." ( I take it back, you're not a devil your angel, your kisses are heaven sent.)

"Glad to know it."

"You understand what she's saying?" asked Francis.

"When your married there are things you get used to." Arthur replied as he gently placed his hand on Bella's cheek.

"Hum, jag såg bara Tina i sällskap med den blodsucker, eller var det bara en dröm väckt den av smärta?" (Hum, did I just see Tina in the company of that blood sucker, or was it just a dream brought on by pain? )

"Sorry Love, that was real." Stated Arthur.

"I have a question, why is she talking in Swedish?" asked Francis.

"When you were little did you family speak English or French?" asked Tino.

"French."

"See, if you were in pain your mother talked French to calm you well in our house we spoke Swedish and Finnish."

"Mamma, kan jag somna?"(Mother, can I go asleep?)

"Yes, Arthur can you take her to one of the guest rooms?"

Arthur nodded and gently took his wife in his arms, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

X

Tina's Pov

I sat down at the kitchen table. The place where we had family meetings, birthdays, happy times, but now the one place that once was happy now is filled with misery.

My two little nephews are siting on my uncle's lap, their both in tears. My uncle is trying to be calm, but I see the tears that came into in his eyes. Toni also had tears and was almost staining the table with them. I felt also the tears comming to my face.

I felt a hand grab my chin and I found myself looking into purple eyes. Ivan gently wiped my tears away, and then a child voice was directed to myself and Ivan.

"Leave my aunt you Commie." stated Alfred as he stood up and walked over to us.

"And what makes you think that you can order me?"

"B'c'us' h's my gr'nds'n." (because he's my grandson.)

"Papa." I said as I looked to see my papa and äiti.

"Mom?" asked Alfred.

"Bella is resting now, she's with your dad." äiti said as he gently took Alfred from off the floor and place him on his hip.

"Yea, I would rest too, having your leg broken like that..." Lovi said.

I jumped up and headed toward the stairs, my sister was hurt. I was stopped by my papa and äiti. I looked at them questionaly, and then felt that Ivan had come behind me, for help.

"Äiti miksi estää minun tavallani? Haluan nähdä siskoni." (Mom why are you blocking my way? I want to see my sister)

"Siskosi on loukkaantunut ja hänen perämies katsomassa häntä, en halua minun vävy tappaa tyttäreni, koska hän on perämies vampyyri."(Your sister is hurt and her mate is watching her, I don't want my son-in-law to kill my daughter because she's a mate for a vampire.)

"Miksi Arthur kimppuuni?"(Why would Arthur attack me?)

" Bella menetti paljon verta, ja on heikko, niin kerro minulle." (Bella lost a lot of blood, and is weak, so you tell me.)

"I would never..."

"I know, but I don't want to take a chance."

"Maybe if I go with her da?"

"Not in a million years."

"What about us?" asked Alfred, both of my parents looked at eachother.

"I don't see why not, get your bother." The young boy nodded, and he and his brother went up stairs.

"They get to go?" I asked.

"Because, both Arthur and Bella will know that they don't mean harm." stated Matthias.

I nodded but I was worried, my sister was hurt and she didn't want to see me.

X

Arthur was sitting on a chair while he read, and every once in a while he would look at the sleeping figure that was in the bed. He had wrapped all her wounds and had said healing spells. Now it was time for waiting, Bella would live but it would take her awhile to recover from her injuries.

When the door opened, Arthur was greeted by sounds of little feet. He sighed, his sons had come. Alfred came up to see his mom, he was trying not to cry but his dad saw the tears. Mathew didn't even try to hide it, his were trailing down his face.

"Tyst, gråt hush små inte. Mamma och pappa är här."(Hush, hush little ones don't cry. Mommy and daddy are here. ) Bella said as she opened her eyes to look at the two.

"Mom, I'm sorry..." Alfred stated, and then felt arms reach up and placed him up on the bed and then saw that Mathew also was placed beside him.

"What are you sorry about?" asked Bella as she tried to sit up.

When she found out that she couldn't she looked at Arthur pleading, and he sighed and sat down and placed her back on his chest. He rested his chin on her head, and Bella sighed in relaxation.

"I'm the hero I'm supose to protect the girl..."

"Alfred Berwald Kirland, I want you to listen to me, it is true that hero's are supose to protect girls, but you forget a hero was a child and his parents protected him."

"But..."

"No buts, I'm your mother it's my duty to protect you." Bella said with a smile on her face.

"But who protects you?" asked Alfred.

"That would be me." stated Arthur, who laid his chin on Bella's head.

"Then, your lacking in that department dad." stated Alfred.

"Listen here you twit, I ran all the way here because I was worried about your mother, you and Mathew..."

"Boys, I much as both of you...Can you please be quite. I'm hurt and I would like to sleep."

"Mom..." Bella looked Mathew and asked.

"Vad är det min lilla isbjörnen?" (What is it my little polar bear?)

"Kan jag sova hos dig?"(Can I sleep with you?)

"Ja, and why don't Alfred and Papa join us."

"Are you sure love?"

"Arthur, du får i den här sängen eller älskar du soffan så mycket." (you get in this bed or do you love the couch that much.)

Arthur just sighed, and went to the other side of the bed and laid down beside his wife. Alfred was placed on his side while Mathew was beside his mother. Bella and Arthur reached over to touch eachother and surround the kids with thier arms.

Arthur whispered, that only he could hear.

"I swear, I'll find who did this and make them pay." then he closed his eyes and feel asleep.

"That's what were counting on Kirkland." stated a dark voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Tina's Pov

Never in my life have I seen Bella so hurt, and it made me want to cry. I knew I shouldn't so I held back my tears, and Bella and äiti seemed okay with this. I was sitting on the bed while our mother sat on the other side. Papa, Ivan and Arthur were out of the room, we had to kick the out because they were getting too loud.

"So you're married to a vamp now?" Bella asked as her blue eyes met my lavender ones.

"Ja, and you managed to get yourself hurt again."

"Hey."

"Well, you did...Belle I was worried when both Alistor and Arthur stood up and told us what was going on..."

"Wait you mean Alistor, The mighty wizard was worried about little old me?" stated Bella as she blinked a few times.

"Yes..."

"And Arthur didn't say anything bad about him?"

"Bella." I heard mother say in a questionable tone.

"I was right, it's the end of the world, Alistor and Arthur working togather without fighting...I've died alright."

"Uh..."

"Bella Loviisa (Warrior), you'll stop that right now."

I started to laugh only to get the same treatment by having my name said also.

"You too, Tina Klara." (clear)

"But..."

"No buts, both of you are in trouble."  
"Vad?"

"Coso?"

"Let me see, for going out on a run by yourself, and Bella's in trouble by using magic and not staying with the kids."

"Hey, I protected the kids... "

"And I came back."

"Enough." That's when I saw the tears in our mother's face.

"You don't know what it felt like, I almost lost the both of you."

"Mom." I reached to him and Bella tried also by gripping his hand.

"I just can't lose any of you, don't you know how hard it was just..."

"Tyst, gråt inte, mamma du gjorde okej." (Hush, don't cry, mommy you did alright.)

"Sinun pitää poissa hirviöitä yöllä." (You kept away the monsters at night. )

"Du höll oss genom mardrömmar." (You held us through nightmares.)

"Oletko yöpynyt kanssamme, kun me huusimme." (You stayed with us when we cried.)

"Du höll mig när jag var rädd, när jag trodde att jag skulle dö." (You held me when I was scared, when I thought I would die)

"Teit hyvä äiti." (You did good mommy.)

"Så inte gråta." (So don't cry)

Then we stopped when we heard a sob that wasn't ours. Bella to my surprise sat up and barked out to the sound.

"FRANCIS GET OUR SORRY FRENCH BUTT OUT OF HERE OR I'LL CALL ARTHUR."

The door for the closet opened to see a man with shoulder length hair and blue eyes wearing top of the line jeans and a shirt. I looked at my sister questionably, I was answered when the man answered my sister.

"Come on, ma chère, you wound me."

"That's not all that's going to wound you, Frog."

I turned to see that Arthur along with Ivan and papa were now in the door way. All three had looks of killing on their faces all directed to the Frenchman. It seemed to be like a battle field, then came a stomping of little feet and here came Mathew, Alfred and to my surprise another little boy.

"Mom." The twins said as they moved between me and äiti.

"Hello you two did you sleep well?"

"Hello, Mrs. Kirkland." Stated the other child.

"It's alright Ludwig, and call me Bella, if you call me Mrs. Kirkland I feel old."

"Does that go vith me?" asked an albino man.

"Over my dead body Wanker." Stated Arthur.

"Mommy what's a wanker?" asked Alfred.

"Arthur…." Bella started only to be cut off when a noise from down stairs caught our attention.

"Boys, you stay with your mum, okay." Arthur stated as he looked at Bella who nodded and held the boys tightly to her.

"Vest, I'm counting on you to protect Bella." Stated Gilbert.

"T'no, s'ay h're." (Tino stay here.)

"My little sunflower will stay here da?" I looked at Ivan who gave me a smile.

"Why, I'm not a child."

"Tina, you have to stay here." I looked at my sister.

"Your wife of the king of vampires, if anything happens to you it could cause a war."

"Oh….."

I sat back on the bed and looked at the men who were walking out to meet whatever it was downstairs.

X

Berwald, Arthur were the first followed by Ivan, Gilbert and the hesitant Francis behind them. Their senses were alert, and then when Arthur heard a gruff voice he called out the three men.

"Get down."

Just in time because the hallway was filled with a fire and on one end of the hallway was golden wolf Matthias and Alistor they looked at the five men that had come down stairs. They nodded knowing where the partners and children were. Arthur went to his brother, and Berwald and Gilbert went with Matthias. Francis hid behind a banister, and watched at what came out.

It was a black thing it was a demon a shadow demon, one of the few things that were hard to kill. Both Arthur and Alistor were experts in fighting demon born, but a shadow demon was bad because out of the two of them they had no moon or sun magic.

"Oi, what do we do know?"

"Wait I thought you're wizards, aren't you suppose to know how to handle this?" asked Gilbert.

"We do but we aren't moon or sun wizards, we more down to earth." Stated Arthur who was making a shield.

"We do know ones that have that magic two sets in fact." Stated Alistor.

"No, first of all Tina doesn't know how to use her solar magic, and my boys are too young."

"You were five when you started magic, and what I heard Bella was taught when she was three…."

"We don't want our kids to have that life."

"Guys more fighting demon then each other." Gilbert said.

"Right." The brothers replied.

X

Mathew's pov

I sat in the bed with mom, grandmother and Aunt Tina. I looked down to see that Alfred, who was looking at the door waiting for our papa to come back. I felt a strong black force coming from down stairs and I looked at my mom to see that she was biting her lip.

"Mom…" she looked down at me.

"Something bad is down there, and I don't think daddy and the others can handle it."

"Your right, Tina I want you stay here with mom."

I saw that aunt Tina was looking like my mommy was crazy. She was moving to get my mom to rest, but I knew that mom was already healed from her injury, she was like me we heal fast.

Mom stood up and I took her hand and then I saw that Alfred came over and he grabbed mom's other hand. I felt a power flow though us, it was warm like one of mom's songs or one of papa's blankets that dad made for us. Mom let go of Alfred's hand, and took both of our hands in hers and opened the door. Then Alfred went back to mom's other hand, the door closed behind us, and we walked down to see a fight.

"Boys, now remember don't let go my hands, okay."

"Yes mam." Alfred said as he started to glow golden while mom and I started glowing sliver.

"There's a spark inside us,

That we can all ignite

And all that's dark inside us

Will flicker into light." My elder voice came through and that caught the monster attention.

"Det finns en kraft i varje andetag

Det finns en kraft i varje ton

En makt som börjar i hjärtat

En makt som stiger upp genom halsen." (There's a power in every breath there's a power in every note a power that starts within the heart a power that rises through the throat.) My mother's voice started to sing.

I saw that the men the room were looking at us, I didn't pay attention because I knew I had to sing too.

"Ja kun se seilaa ilmassa

Kauniimpi kuin mikään rukous

Tämä voima voisi oikea väärä." (And when it sails up through the air more beautiful than any prayer this power could right a wrong) I sang in Finnish.

The black thing was coming toward us, I heard papa call out for us to stop, but were helping right. I looked at my mother and bother to see they were closing their eyes, they were putting all their power in the spell, I close my eyes too.

"And it will always thrill the ear

Of the power to hear."

"Den magiska sången." (The magic of the song.)

"Kaikki se vahva meissä." (All that's strong inside us)

"That tells us wrong from right

Becomes a song inside us

To chase away the night." We all sang in English, and the demon seemed to draw away from our family and looked to use but had his hands over its ears.

"That tells us wrong from right becomes a son inside us to chase away the night." The beast was then gone, when it was gone I looked at my mom so did Alfred.

She sat down really fast, we thought she was hurt, so we came down, to her level to see that her forehead was bleeding again. Then we heard papa run up the stairs and then bent down to our mother's level. He was mad, I could tell he looked at all three us and said in angry manner.

"What were you thinking, you three could have been killed."

"I wouldn't let that think touch them." I heard mother say.

"And I wouldn't let the thing have mommy or Mathew."

"Nor would I let them have mommy or Alfred." I told my papa.

We waited for more yelling but we were taken into a hug myself and Alfred in the middle and our parents were hugging us. I felt something wet hitting my head and I looked to see that papa was crying, and also mommy. I could hear the footsteps of others and I heard uncle Matthias and Granddad both sighed in relief when they saw that we weren't hurt.

"Out of all things you could have done…Bella that was dangerous." I looked at uncle Matthias and sighed.

"Leave off it Dane."

"Hum, but I do have a question who has enough power to summon a demon like that?"

"I only seen it happen once, but he supposed to be dead." Muttered Uncle Alistor.

What was my uncle talking about, I felt a grip around me tighten I looked to see my mom looking down at me.

"You did well Mathew."

"Thank you mommy."

But it still worried me thought, who could call something that that to attack us? I would like to find out.


End file.
